


Frattweek - OS without sense

by 7Sadic_Writter7



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha Matthew, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Character Death, Daño colateral, Deidad nordica, F/F, Fratt Week (Marvel), Lesbian Character, M/M, Omegaverse, Peleas, Traducido desde el español, Trauma, declaraciones, fuckyeahfratt Fratt Week, sangre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Sadic_Writter7/pseuds/7Sadic_Writter7
Summary: welcome to seven chapters without connection to each other, but with quite interesting plots that only focus on the Fratt <3
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fratt Week





	1. Water

**Author's Note:**

> This has ANGST and painful things, go your way if you don't feel comfortable

—I can't believe we got it. —Someone had finally caught him, once and for all someone had tamed the rebellious Punisher and made him see that it was the fucking end of the line. It was the ecstasy of any villain! But Wesley wasn't happy, in the least, he really just wanted to get it over with. The second hand of the most iconic gangster in the country in recent times the only thing he wanted was to return to his bed and wake up to read all the headlines how the corpse dragged by the currents of the Hudtson turned out to be none other than the so hated (as dear ) Frank Castle — Well, I can't believe he survived either.  
How had they gotten to that early morning in January? How was it possible that the executioner of executioners was tied in front of him, bathed in his own blood? For the only answer he had to give was that he made the big mistake of underestimating Wilson Fisk, the master of New York and the only person whose blacklist you did not want to be if you expected to meet the average life expectancy.  
—In truth it is as many say: Unpredictable. — Even with his obvious stupidity, Wesley had no choice but to acknowledge his strength as an opponent, after all; no one tolerates a heads-up fight with Wilson Fisk and survives the first round. But hey, not even someone like that would tolerate the water of the Hudson River and no one who was at that time driving over the George Washington Bridge would stop to help him. It was the easiest and most pathetic homicide that came to mind for the type of character Frank is.  
Frank did not look up, he was deep in thought and tried to channel his little awareness into the pain that every part of his body experienced so as not to end up succumbing to the gloom of death, the condemned man would have laughed at it if only he strength will remain. So long pushing himself to the limit, so long in front of the cannon waiting for the fuse to disappear, so long spitting out every opportunity to feel human again and now that he could finally leave in peace knowing that his efforts were not in vain he was afraid of losing himself. same.  
Yes, he admitted it, he was afraid that he had not been able to say goodbye and that it was most likely just another news of the moment that disappears after a week of being praised by the media. Frank was in charge of keeping all the people away and those who he didn't keep are now three meters underground.  
—Can you hear me? —Wesley asked one of his henchmen to tease him to see his deformed face in a better way: It was a total disaster — It seems that eye is ahead of you in death, it's a shame.  
With the poor vision of the only eye that Frank had, he observed the structure of the bridge above them and what he saw definitely did not like. He had been seriously mistaken. —Ditch him at once, it's cold out here.— Was what that man with a suit and an accent so refined said, turning his back to enter the boat that would take him away from the pilaster where they were holding his hostage, committing an act that no one would dare to do in the presence of The Punisher, no matter how stupid outside. But hey, he had two men pointed at the dying man's head, Wesley believed he could afford that.  
A very bad move if Matt could tell, with a blow from his cane well hit on the back of the neck that man in the fine suit fell to the ground along with the other two men who were supposed to protect him in case Castle found a way to get rid of his shackles .  
Frank kept his head down, still with the bullets, the screams, the blows and the broken bones Frank remained immobile, even as his body received a kick that threw him into the river and he felt the phalanxes of death take him. His body trembled, his nose burned and his lungs seemed to be closer to collapse than he thought, everything was bubbles, blood and water with a very bad taste; Wesley knew how to say a sorry goodbye to someone. However, he was leaving, all the fear seemed to dissipate like the blood that had dried all over his body, it was leaving; his mind felt that everything was falling apart and the claws of death acquired the flesh of one of those he loved the most while he had the opportunity to be alive.  
—Dad.— It was his Lisa, the apple of his eye, the one he held in his arms when he was born and while he was fading from all the holes that the bullets that penetrated his body left behind. That was not the cycle of life, it was a mistake. Parents should not bury their children for the love of Christ! —Dad.  
Wish he had the strength to mourn her dead daughter, but there was no more. His body gave no more.  
— It's not your time. What are you doing here? Go away!  
Frank began to stir, convulsing in the water with his legs trying to kick to the surface, but it was useless. He was dying and there was no way he could help himself. Black, everything was black.  
—Didn't you hear me? It's not time yet!  
Frank did not regret the lifestyle he adopted at the end of his life, he never would, he would never allow himself to wish that all his efforts to achieve a future where more families did not have the same fate that he did disappear forever: Never He would never be able to allow himself such weakness. Still, he wished ... No, it didn't matter anymore. The wishes of a dead man do not matter.  
—Please breathe. Breathe!  
Again ... Who holds his body? Is death ...? Is his daughter...? Is it the devil ...? Well, it's not like he's surprised if his soul starts crawling down in search of the fiery lava pits in hell. His body suddenly felt lighter, as if the metal chair and the shackles that held him were disappearing; It was cold, the early morning wind hitting his wet body had him freezing to death. Wait a minute, the air of life, the sensation of every part of his body screaming, the whole after there was only a confused nothing, Castle could feel dirt underneath him and his respiratory system failing. Then something pressed into his mouth to force its way through her.  
Once, a bitter taste intruded on his palate, pause, Frank couldn't breathe. Again, it was coffee and he could determine it because his caffeine-addicted attorney and night patrols knew that oxygen was not quite entering his lungs freely. One last time, those warm, soft lips left him, Frank began to cough, and most of the invading water was finally expelled. Castle coughed loudly and fell exhausted and sore into the arms of the one who had saved him; He was blind in one eye and the other couldn't focus well, but still Frank had the urge to ignore the wail of his body and try to talk to the devil.  
—Red...  
—Don't talk, Frank. I'm already here. —Matt took the Punisher's body and held it gently in his arms while Frank's breathing evened out so he could get a better idea of how broken his body was from the inside. —I just need to get you to Night Nurse, she can help you... I just… I just need you to hold on a little longer. Let's get out of this.  
—...Let's go?  
—Forgive me. —Murdock did not give him the time to excuse him, nor the time to assimilate the horrible pains that went through his entire being when that foolish lawyer placed him on one of his shoulders to lift them into the air in the most comfortable way possible, stabbing without loving Frank from the inside with one of his broken ribs. Ah! That's what the apology was for.  
—Red ... are you stupid? —Frank whispered feeling the pain that shot like an arrow into his bones pushing him to the edge of everything, Wish he was wearing a suit. Because if so, Frank could say that death definitely had a good grip on his tie. —You've won… We won't have to fight anymore… Why don't you stop being so holy and take the lead?  
Frank thought he heard the imp growl, he really wasn't sure.  
—Shut up, Frank. I will never let you die.  
—Red … I...  
—Hush! Don't speak until we get there, please. Frank obeyed, the effort involved in speaking seemed more painful than being swung around town. Yet that question continued to sting on his palate. —Everything is going to be fine, all you have to do is stay awake. Did you understand?  
Why?  
Damn altar boy, always taking the most annoying path. Frank rambled again, Red felt so tense.  
—… Thank you.


	2. Nails

He was digging, his nails were coming out one by one as he kept digging, and he wouldn't stop. Of course not, he was still giving his all, the shriek of the bell had not yet reached his ears; Although there was not even a bell to begin with. The lower half of her body was being sucked into what seemed to be a sinkhole of quicksand as black as her future and everything around her was deathly silent.  
Matt was disoriented, he was more hungry and thirsty than Tantalus, he was more sore than Odin after throwing his eye into the well of mimir and he felt as lonely as only he could be. As it always had been.  
—Come on… come on…— he repeated to himself relentlessly, the only sound reaching his eardrums except for the sand being constantly stirred by his bloody fingers. Matt had lost all notion of time and was very close to losing his sense of space. Again, where was he?  
A shadow that could not see coming emerged from nowhere than the grayish and toxic mist of the atmosphere and as soon as he expected it an abysmal pressure fell on his head and plunged him almost completely into the sink. First he thought that what was killing him was a gigantic confused carrion bird that thought of him as food, Sure, he was dying and dying, but he was not dead! Then that being spoke and a gigantic chill ran through the last nerve of his body. —You are in my domain, Matthew Michael Murdock.  
The woman lowered herself from her head and, like the divine being that she was, remained stoic above the quicksand while Matt continued to drown and deludedly cried out for her help, or rather: for her mercy.  
—Welcome to Helheim, man of laws.— He was greeted by the goddess of death, the one whose first half was pure beauty and the other a necrotic warning of the horrors of which she was capable. The vigilante was finally expelled by the same sands that held him, then it was there that Murdock realized that there was no oxygen and that beyond that land there was nothing: His vision had access to the last meter of that shadow world and desolation, but nothing more. —As you will see, this is very close to what you followers of the Western religion would call Infernum.  
—Why?— Was the only thing he dared to ask the mistress of the honorless dead, Matt couldn't remember. He did not really remember the events that had led him to this inhospitable place. The goddess, with her skeletal and putrid hand, made a circle in front of her eyes and began her torment; Murdock began to fall.  
BAM!  
He could see, Matthew could see himself! and the setting was no different from all the ones he had been around his entire life. Docks receiving innumerable traffics. Always a place away from the good of God where the worst that could happen was the most reasonable option that would happen in the future, sometimes it simply cannot be avoided.  
—Look at you,— she said, helping him to get up from the filthy ground with her good hand, one with soft flesh and healthy tone, Matt couldn't help but be scared, his appearance was very surprising to those who didn't see many things in his life. —Another pathetic mortal destined for greatness who throws everything away for something so stupid. Aren't you ashamed?!  
Hela kept berating him, but Matt didn't seem to care much that the very goddess in charge of hell (HIS hell) was trying to lecture him. No, not as soon as that guy entered the scene.  
—Frank,— Murdock smiled at him and made an attempt to approach the well-known Punisher, but to no avail. Castle pierced him with a gun in hand, he didn't even notice him. —what?  
—Are you also deaf? I just told you that none of this is happening in real time, it is just your useless memories suppressed by the wake of your death. —Snarled the not necessarily entirely dead woman to her right showing only that cadaverous half of her. raising his necrotic hand to draw him to the edge of the dock where the events of his past could best be admired; of his last night in the mortal world.  
Various bodies were found bleeding on the floor, the containers full of weapons were open and only the Punisher seemed to rise above all of them as the victor. Wait, that's not how Matt sensed it… it wasn't a victory, it was a trap. Murdock looked over the containers, there it was.  
—If you ask me, the spider has nothing to envy you. Look at that flexibility! You look like a dancer. —Hela said, surprising him a bit by appearing to his left where her precious human half was the only thing he could witness of her. The Matt who still did not know about his death moved with agility and subtlety over those gigantic containers that were seen a bit rusty after so many trips on the high seas, perceiving how the men inside them opened the doors fully armed to start with the ambush.  
—Frank!— Hela turned to look at him reproachfully, but realized immediately that it was the Murdock from the past who was speaking.   
—Red? Get out!  
—They are within the ...!— Bullets, a sea of them that Daredevil dodged in the best possible way while Frank only hid behind the corpses he lifted while he emptied his magazines on those evildoers. But sooner or later they were going to run out and Matt's sticks wouldn't be enough to knock them out.   
—At my side of existence go those who dare to die of old age or disease without proving their worth on the battlefield for the most part, but the wicked are not exempt either. In your case, you have been sentenced to Nastrandir for a notorious liar. —The first half of Hela, the dead one, watched with unnerving annoyance as those sworn enemies fought side by side without rest, while her second half, the precious one, admired with amazement the duality with which human beings could live without going crazy. ... Or well, not quite. —There is no worse crime against oneself than to deny ourselves our truth and hide it from the light. How can anyone be so blind?  
—I do not know what you are talking about.— Frank was in trouble, his shields were disintegrating rapidly and he wasn't close enough to run to one of the containers and look for a weapon he could use.   
—Do not lie to me! —The dead Hela reappeared beside him, looking bigger and twice as terrifying. But Matt was not disturbed by it, but by what she knew: she knew EVERYTHING, he did not have a single secret that he could keep to himself.  
The land of his memories seemed to rumble with force under his feet, but the protagonists of that event did not seem to notice it in the least. Matthew took a deep breath, blanked his mind, and jumped on Frank.  
—Even when I allowed you to see your final moments, do you dare to deny the facts?! —The living Hela appeared quickly, they were both so upset. Wait, they are the same being, and that had to be accepted no matter what. —TO ME?!  
Matt looked back at his memories. Just to see himself pushing Castle into the entrance to the container he needed not caring if all those bullets ended up piercing his flesh and causing him a painful death and not fast enough.   
—What else can I do?  
Frank stormed out with weapons bearing the STARK seal on their sides ready to mow down those still nearby.  
—Dying— The stage began to cloud slightly, Matt could not recognize the Punisher who little by little managed to get closer to his body while the enemies were falling, I did not recognize the Frank Castle who held his body and took off his helmet. Matt decided to get closer and Hela stayed behind. —That was your choice, wasn't it? I heard that once: "actions have more value than words", so dying for someone is denoted as ...  
Murdock did not listen, Frank absorbed all his attention. That tear that fell on the dead cheek of his body Was it for him?  
—Red? Everything turned even darker, a dense dark mist like a storm cloud began to surround them.  
A necrotic hand fell like a burning iron on his shoulder. —This was not in our plans, I don't know how you did it, but you shouldn't have died. It wasn't your time, but here you are.  
Another hand, the soft warm one, fell on his other shoulder in an almost imperceptible caress. —Why did you take his place, Matthew Michael Murdock? Tell me why you did it!  
Matt lost sight of Frank, his corpse, and the stage. They were back in Helheim, more specifically Nastrandir, which would be their abode for all eternity.  
—Hela, can i ask you something?  
—What?  
—Is there any way you can revive me?—  
—Why should I do that? —Matthew could no longer see, but he could feel very well the goddess of the dead raised in the air and with her face divided between the beauty of eternal rest and the horror of the consequences that this entailed in front of his as if she were a monster more than eager to devour him. —Why you of all the stupid mortals lining up for eons?—  
—Because I bet I'm the only miscalculation, the only one who managed to prevent a soul that belonged to you from coming into your world and I am the only one who has managed to stand up to you,— Matt said this completely convinced and that was how stoic he remained when with a slap to the air the goddess returned his vision. The earth rumbled with even more force than in his memories and in front of him all he saw was the most horrible face that has ever been witnessed.   
—Say it again, mortal.  
—Revive me or live with the regret of your imperfection in front of the other gods. And even with everything, Matt remained inert, waiting for the pride of the gods to fall in his favor.  
—Why don't I make you rot in a lonely dark hole while we wait for your sweetie?  
—Because you've made a mistake, I don't belong to you.— Murdock stepped forward and pushed Hela back to death, growing larger while she looked smaller and more vulnerable. She also had her secrets. —I accept my feelings and I want to make amends in front of the person I love, I died in battle. I am not your property, Hela.  
—But Frank is, would you rather I take him too ?!  
—But you can't turn back time. That's not your department! —Murdock extended his arm towards the goddess whose face reached horrible grimaces due to the negative feelings that overwhelmed her, the world continued to tremble and the dead, the punished men who if they deserved to be there, ran over others to seek some refuge that them save from the wrath of the goddess. Matt was in the eye of the hurricane. —Take me back to him!  
—Shut! I'm not going to let a bland mortal order me around.— The goddess's eyes burned in flames and her two hands ended up on the vigilante's face to dig her nails deep into that cold, wet flesh. However, there was not the slightest bit of fear on Matt's face. —You're going to regret saving him!  
—And you will be the mockery of your kind!  
—SILENCE! —Hela finally released him and with her hands manipulated the mist that protected and restricted all attack on the Heilheim, the mist held him in the air and began to grind every bone in his immortal being with sheer pressure. —I WILL NEVER BE HUMBLED, AND IF SOME DAY I AM, IT WILL NOT BE FOR YOUR PROCEEDINGS, DAMN YOU!  
The mist crept into his mouth quickly, inflating him like a balloon in an agonizing process that knocked his consciousness out of his mind: Matthew Michael Murdock died again.  
.  
.  
.

—Mr. Murdock? He's alive… — His whole body ached, absolutely everything ached and exploded, especially his head. —Please don't get up.  
Was he doing it? The world didn't feel the same, something had… amplified.  
—Nurse Palmer?—  
—You really got lucky, please don't push it and hold still.— Night Nurse checking his wounds, Rand hitting bad boys with his magic fist three blocks away, idiot Deadpool setting up a massacre across town, Oh this is new! Captain Marvel taking a moment to breathe in Maine. Something was not right, he had to back off.   
—Frank?— Night Nurse looked at the door, but there was no one there; not for her. The Punisher heard them from the corridor. —Pass.  
—I don't think I should have visitors at this time.  
—Please.— Something inside him wanted to hurry, he needed it. Something was very wrong. The nurse thought about it for a minute before taking control of the emergency button next to her bed and putting it in her hands.  
—You have ten minutes.— At this the nurse went out the door and Frank was encouraged to enter.  
—What you did was very stupid, Red.  
—I don't regret it, we turned out quite well.  
—You were dead, Red. D-e-a-d.— Frank walked over to the gurney and turned the only chair beside him to rest his arms crossed on the back. Like in an interrogation scene in a typical cop movie. —You almost didn't come back, it's a miracle that the bullet aimed at your chest missed by an inch.   
—They didn't get all of them.— One entered his hip, one ended under his ribs and another ended up in his thorax, all of them fragmented into various pieces of which most were successfully removed. But that didn't mean it wasn't going to hurt from time to time while patrolling.  
—Be thankful you didn't go into a long coma.  
—I guess God is on my side.— Frank growled at him, something completely expected and that also made him laugh. Hell, smiling hurt too.   
—why did you do that? —Matt was speechless, he didn't want to give that answer. Even for a man like him it was difficult, uncomfortable and embarrassing. However, that feeling that time was running out was still there to riddle him — I want a good explanation, I deserve that at least.  
—Because I care about you, Frank.  
—I do not believe you. —Was what the former marine replied, so Matt couldn't digest it.  
—What…? Frank, I care about you.  
—Come on, Red, you can do better.  
—Frank, you big idiot, if you died I would feel horrible.— Murdock, despite Nurse Palmer's insistence before leaving, forced himself to lift his torso as high as he could to face the cretin he was sadly in love with. Had he been worth the bullets that pierced him? Matt was thinking about it. —You are important to me.  
—It doesn't sound honest at all, lawyer.  
—Your life has value to me, Fra ...  
—Nope.  
—Damn, I love you!— His opponent pressed him against the gurney, he had overdone himself and was about to pass out from the pain. But he was free and completely honest, the time limit no longer mattered. Castle stroked her hair.  
—That's something I can believe.


	3. Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Spanish, please activate the page translator

—¿Dónde están, Rojo? —Pregunta directa, sin ningún saludo ni nada, ni siquiera un atisbo de un tono juguetón. El soldadito estaba molesto y vaya que tenía razones.  
—¿Quienes?  
—¡Ustedes! —Murdock rió, ni siquiera intentó esconderlo. Frank justo ahora debía estar en su departamento con todas las cosas fuera de lugar por buscar incansablemente a su compañera canina —Secuestraste a mi perro, Murdock. —¿Cómo pudiste secuestrar a mi perro?  
—No cuenta si el can me siguió voluntariamente.   
—Es mentira, hiciste algo. —gruñó el ex marine saliendo de su hogar con las llaves de su auto, lo único que necesitaba era ir con Micro y encontrar al abogado, aunque realmente no esperaba que estuviese en otro lugar que no fuera el despacho de Foggy Nelson.  
—Tienes razón, buena suerte encontrándonos. —Bip. Se esfumó, él maldito abogado había osado a colgarle sin explicación alguna; nope, cero, no había pasado nada en los últimos días (ni siquiera semanas) todo había sido bastante bueno en su relación con Murdock. Pero al parecer alguno debió existir porque Matt no actuaría así a no ser que tuviera razones. ¿El perro? ¡¿Enserio, Rojo?! Frank nunca ¡Nunca! le había hecho algo a su confidente adicto a las calorías ¿y qué hace Matt? ¡Llevarse a Queen!   
Castle llegó a la calle y observó cómo su auto era llevado por una grúa.   
—Esto no se iba a quedar así, Sunshine.  
.  
.  
.  
—Recuérdame por qué te estoy acompañando —preguntó Micro deteniendo el auto en un semáforo en rojo, por como él lo veía jugar en contra de Frank nunca terminaba con una victoria. Por lo que respectaba a él y sus planes, en la noche iba a tener la primera cita con su esposa desde que los niños nacieron y realmente quería tener sus dos piernas sanas para cuando asistiera a dicho evento.  
—Porque los ciegos no deben manejar y porque Frank estará aun más furioso.  
Micro observó al “rehén” en la parte trasera del auto que plácidamente dormía a pata alzada con la cabeza apoyada en la pierna de Murdock. Al diablo, podía tener esa cita el próximo año.  
—Suena razonable para mí.  
.  
.  
.  
—Necesito tu ayuda. —Jessica lo observó molesta, no estaba para eso, tenía a su dormilona bebé en brazos mientras colgaba fotos de las amantes conectadas al objetivo de su más reciente cliente. No estaba para corretear por la ciudad, desde que Luke fue enviado a prisión era prácticamente una madre soltera.  
—Jódete, Castle, y de paso dame esa foto. —Frank obedeció, pero se equivocó —no la de la rubia con botox, la castaña con un poco de cara en su plástico.   
—Rojo no está y necesito encontrarlo.  
—¡Ja! ¿Finalmente tiró la toalla contigo? —Jessica se golpeó la frente al recordar —Ahg, gracias, ahora le debo cien a Danny.  
—¿Qué? ¡No! Solo necesito encontrarlo, por supuesto que no me terminó. —o eso era lo quería creer él. De todas formas: Era complicado.  
—Cierto, tendrías un ojo morado si así fuera. ¡Uff! La apuesta aún sigue en pie. —Frank suspiró harto. Dios, Jessica estaba colocando demasiadas fotos en esa pared. Seguramente el bastardo se estaba muriendo de VIH y aun no caía en cuenta.  
—¿Te puedes hacer una idea de adonde pudo haber ido? —Jones se detuvo un momento para retarlo con una mirada de ceja alzada.  
—¿Enserio le estás preguntando a una extraña sobre el paradero de tu novio?  
—Eres una detective, haz tu trabajo.  
—¡Ni creas que lo voy a hacer gratis, Frank! —ante el ruido de su discusión Danielle empezó a quejarse en los brazos de su madre, fue entonces que la verdadera locura empezó.  
—¡WUAAAAAAAAAA!   
.  
.  
.  
Dos horas completamente perdidas tratando de calmar a Danielle solo lo habían arrojado a la puerta de Foggy Nelson, y si él tampoco sabía nada solo le quedaba empezar a saltar azoteas como un maniaco hasta encontrar a Queen y al jodido monaguillo con el que se acostaba. Frank se encontró con la puerta entre abierta al escuchar los gruñidos de un estresado Foggy Nelson en su interior, por lo que solo se adentró al despacho sin presentarse porque obviamente no esperaba que un vaso de café le cayera encima gracias a la rabieta que el amigo de su novio se encontraba teniendo.  
—¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa contigo, Nelson?  
—¡Oh, Frank! Lo siento, no sabía que vendrías —Papeles por doquier, el escritorio estaba desordenado, las carpetas se amontonaban y bolsas de comida chatarra estaban desperdigadas por el suelo. El abogado le ofreció una servilletas para limpiarse, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, ahora tendría que pasar por una tintorería. —Estoy preparando un caso muy importante y Matt me dejó solo de nuevo. Así que no tengo mucho tiempo, si necesitas que alguien te represente toma una de las tarjetas en el primer cajón a la derecha, mi esposa de seguro te apoyará.  
Foggy volvió a lo suyo, se veía terrible. No como un manojo de nervios, más bien era un huracán.  
—No estoy aquí por eso, busco a Rojo. —le dijo, pero aun así dirigiéndose al cajón mencionado para tomar el número de Marci Nelson. Foggy no le prestaba atención, iba de un lado a otro organizando argumentos para la estructura de su defensa.  
—Pues aquí no está, mejor habla con Jessica Jones. Ella es detective. —Castle tuvo que respirar hondo, estaba al borde de un tic nervioso casi tanto como lo estaba Nelson ¡Oh, Matt! ¿Qué nos has hecho, diablillo?  
—Vengo de allá.  
—Pues no te sirvo más que ella, colega. —Castle se sentó delante del escritorio de Foggy y lo vio moverse por todo el lugar sin descanso, estaba peor que al inicio. —Oye, ya que estás aquí ayúdame con esos documentos.  
.  
.  
.  
—¿Te diviertes? —eran las cinco de la tarde y faltaba media hora para la puesta de sol, todo estaba listo. Había tenido un día divertido al otro lado de la ciudad, pero ya podía darse por terminado junto a todo lo que Matt necesitaba hacer antes de regresar con Castle.   
—Mucho.   
—No creo que lo haya pasado tan mal sin nosotros. —Matthew acarició la cabeza de Queen, se había portado excelente. Era una buena chica. En cuanto al tema de su pareja Murdock solo pudo reír. —¿Verdad?  
—No, estoy seguro de que lo manejó muy bien. —La radio estaba encendida y por ella resonaba la voz de Lady Gaga, lo que hacía que los dedos de Micro tamborileaban sobre el volante.  
—Bueno, si te pregunta por mí dile que volvieron a matarme.   
.  
.  
.  
Matthew se adentró en su departamento con Queen siguiendo su paso en todo momento luciendo su cambio de look y un lindo collar con una campanita que resonaba con cada pasito que daba el can del Castigador. Murdock pudo percibir a dicho sujeto esperando dentro de su hogar, lo esperaba por completo.   
—¿Qué tal estuvo tu día, Frank?  
—Tú tramaste todo este tormento ¡Y ni siquiera sé por qué! —le dijo su querida pareja vestido con uno de sus pijamas y una toalla sobre sus hombros, Queen inmediatamente corrió hacia Frank y empezó a lamer sus pies descalzos para posteriormente estrellar su cara varias veces contra estos,. Ante esto Frank se agachó para acariciarla, entonces le arrebató el collar a Queen y lo observó con curiosidad. —No me digas que me hiciste todo esto para consentir a mi perro.  
—Frank, solo abre el cascabel.   
Frank le obedeció a regañadientes, dándose cuenta de que el cascabel era capaz de abrirse. Al sacar el contenido lo sostuvo en sus manos confundido por su significado: Era un anillo—¿Qué…?  
—¡Oh, Frank! claro que me casaré contigo.  
Entonces Frank cayó en cuenta de que sostenía y en qué posición estaba, por lo que solo le quedó bajar la cabeza y reír.  
—Tienes suerte de que te ame, tarado.


	4. Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Este OS se establece en los acontecimientos de “Daredevil: Man without fear”]

Matilda sostenía con fuerza las manos de Francine. Estaba preparada, se sentía lista, pero por alguna razón solo podía ver una calavera suplantando el rostro de su amada.

—¿Acaso has visto a un muerto? —por primera vez en su vida se encontraba luchando con el miedo y los papeles lo único que hacían era intercambiarse; ahora era Francine quien la sujetaba, esa falsa calavera que parecía personificar todos sus miedos mientras ella estaba sumergida en la oscuridad. —Anda, sabes como va a terminar esto.

—¡Aléjate de mí, quienquiera que seas! —Matilda la golpeó con fuerza e intentó huir de aquella figura falsa, pero no pudo. El dolor se transformó en una marea de magnitud bíblica y fue azotada sin piedad para terminar arrojada en un lugar desconocido. El esqueleto de alguna forma logró tomar su tobillo y una vez que Matilda fue capaz de atravesar la superficie de aquel tormento con la cabeza este le jaló con un gélido instinto asesino; el olor ¡Dios bendito! Era hierro salado, eran sangre y lágrimas, las manos del miedo se metieron debajo de su ropa en un intento por inmovilizarla… A Matilda no le gustaba ese sentimiento, no le gustaba el temblor de su cuerpo o el desagrado sorbiendo su espina, era miedo: Se estaba muriendo de miedo.

Golpes empezaron a caer en su cara, uno de sus costados estaba abierto, pero ella seguía luchando. La campana que detenía el ring aún no había sonado, aún cuando Fisk le tenía retenida en una esquina y drenaba su consciencia a puñetazos bien dados. Francine volvió a aparecer.

—Sí, siéntelo en tus huesos. Eso es el miedo, ya no te sientes especial ¿Verdad? —Cambio de escenario, la frente de la mujer ciega impactó contra la acera de la calle cuyas alcantarillas parecían haber absorbido la solución de la vida y la pena. Tras vomitar todo su estómago en sus manos Matilda empezó a arrastrarse, pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho al sentir un gran peso en su espalda. Francine. —No vale la pena, detente.

Matilda gritó hasta el punto de sentir como su garganta se deshilachaba a sí misma.

—¡CALLATE, CARAJO, SOLO CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA! —y siguió arrastrándose, más y más por lo que se sintieron varias horas hasta que sintió tierra fértil meterse entre sus uñas: Era Central Park. El esqueleto sostuvo su rostro en alto y le rasguñó las mejillas en el proceso.

—Perdiste la batalla, Roja mía. Te has vuelto tan débil y patética.

_“Sé que el horario de visitas terminó, no me lo eches en la cara”_

Matilda elevó su cabeza hacía los árboles encima de ellas, aun cuando todo lo que veía era oscuridad una parte de su cuerpo podía sentir a su mejor amigo. ¿Será verdad?

—¿Foggy?

—¡No te atrevas a ignorarme! —El esqueleto hundió su rostro en la tierra, tomándose una pausa para pararse sobre su espalda y así poder pisotear su cráneo de una forma más cómoda, hasta que al levantarle jalando sus cortos cabellos rojizos pudo ver dos gruesos hilos de sangre bajando de la nariz de Murdock. —Dilo.

—¿Qué? —Su cabeza volvió a chocar con la dura tierra varias veces, la voz de Foggy regresó como un salvavidas en esa situación tan lamentable en la que se encontraba.

_“Tu ausencia de ahora se siente peor que la ausencia de antes. Sabes a lo que me refiero, Matty”_

La pelirroja quiso reventar en llanto, había hecho tantas cosas mal en su vida y, sin embargo, no tenía una máquina del tiempo para enmendar aquellas acciones de las cuales se arrepentía tanto.

—No hemos terminado ¡Dilo! —Matilda hizo un amago de intentar levantarse, pero la mujer esqueleto le asestó una patada en el estómago que hizo sentir a Murdock como si su alma se le escapara por la boca. Entonces lo volvió a intentar y lo volvió a intentar, otra vez y otra vez hasta que la voz de Foggy volvió a aparecer, aunque en esta ocasión parte de la sombra que Matilda siempre se imaginaba que era la silueta de su mejor amigo se apareció enfrente de ella como un espejismo.

_“Todos estamos preocupados por ti ¿No crees que has extendido demasiado tus vacaciones? Vamos, no puedo cubrirte por toda la eternidad”_

Matilda respiró hondo y se concentró lo más que pudo; lo admitía, tenía miedo. Mucho de hecho, cada fibra de su ser temblaba en aquel campo de torturas que solo tomaba la forma del Central Park real así como aquella Castigadora tomaba la forma de su Francine. No obstante, jamás permitiría que le derrotara, como una Murdock sabía bien que la derrota no era perder el asalto y quedar tirada sobre la lona, sino en permanecer ahí y no pedir su maldita revancha.

—¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Di lo que todos ya saben!

Matilda empezó a reír, arrastrándose una vez más y soportando las patadas hasta lograr plantar las rodillas en la tierra. Su cuerpo se convirtió en un tótem, un pilar inamovible que se irguió en medio del parque y aun con su dureza era capaz de respirar. La solución inmunda de sangre y lágrimas volvió a aparecer con rapidez y la risa de la Francine falsa se perdió en la marea del miedo mortuorio.

_“Sé que en más de una ocasión te recrimine sobre todo esto de ser Daredevil y, créeme, aun lo mantengo. Me duele tanto verte de esta forma, pero sé que no es en vano”_

El miedo que aparecía en su cabeza portando un poco creíble traje de Francine nadó hacia ella e intentó moverla, susurrando hechos lamentables en sus odios y esperando a que el oxígeno ficticio se acabara para poder meter su mano en la boca de Matilda y arrancarle la lengua.

—Claro, hay muchos que te lamen los pies por tus golpes de suerte ¿pero y Elektra? ¡¿Y MILLA?! —Matilda atrapó el cuello del esqueleto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la marea sangrienta volvió a bajar, el dolor de las personas volvió a bajar de intensidad. Cada gota de esas olas eran los gritos de auxilio y el dolor que atravesaron aquellos a quienes no pudo salvar, la pelirroja sintió un horrible sabor en su boca —¿A qué te sabe el dolor de Karen, Roja?

_“Aun cuando no ganaste, el solo haberle plantado cara al problema hace que me sea imposible no admirarte. Ojalá vieras lo que tu presencia le hace al mundo ¡Ja! Lo siento, chiste de ciegos”_

Matilda volvió a respirar hondo y, envés de tomar el cuello de Francine y reventarlo con sus propias manos como tanto deseaba, ella tan solo la tomó de los hombros y la abrazó. No podía destrozar a quien se parecía a alguien que atesoraba; no estaba en ella hacerlo y tampoco podía destruir de la nada una parte de sí misma.

—Estoy muerta de miedo, deseo tirar la toalla y regresar a esos momentos donde tenía el regazo de mi padre para llorar. —aceptó sintiendo como el bosque comenzaba a cambiar, la estructura oscura y perturbadora se estaba aclarando. —más aún así no pienso hacer nada de eso, voy a pelear y seguir el camino que elegí sin darme la vuelta. Voy a luchar contra todos esos bastardos y lo haré mientras también lo hago contigo.

El esqueleto comenzó a fracturarse, se estaba volviendo viejo y débil, tanto así que estaba próximo a volverse polvo.

—Voy a vivir para proteger a quien no puede hacerlo por sí mismo aunque tenga que sacrificar mi propia vida.

—¡Te estaré devorando en esos momentos!

—Y aun así no dudaré en hacerlo: mientras la justicia exista siempre me alzaré con la victoria. —Francine desapareció y Matilda se quedó en Central Park, así perduró por bastante tiempo hasta que una nueva voz se filtró en sus oídos; sus verdaderos oídos. ¡Oh, Dios! jamás olvidaría la voz de quien le puso en ese jodido coma.

_“Murdock, tan solo mírate”_

Era tan grande como una montaña, tan grande como el enigmático Empire State, tan grande como solo el mundo podía serlo, tan poderoso y tan hambriento de poder como solo Wilson Fisk podía serlo y estaba con ella en su habitación. Foggy ya no estaba, se había ido hace mucho.

_“Una triste, rota, torcida mujercita. Uno podría llegar a pensar que aprendiste tu lección después del primer choque ¿Hmmm? Pero entonces tú, Mártir Murdock, tuviste que arrojarte a ti misma frente a una fuerza imparable. Bueno, eso describe nuestra relación de una forma bastante asertiva ¿Verdad?”_

Matilda elevó su cabeza hacia el cielo ficticio que no podía ver. Ella se permitió sentir la deprimente llovizna mojar su cuerpo etéreo mientras Fisk solo hablaba y hablaba, era un peligro y era más que consciente de aquel hecho. ¿Así era como terminarían las cosas?

_“Amo las noches como esta, lo he hecho desde que tu amiga se nos unió”_

¿A qué se refería? ¡¿lo sabía?! Claro que no, no tenía forma: No había manera de que esa catástrofe estuviera pasando. Fisk siguió hablando y cada palabra fue como un golpe desde afuera de su ataúd.

_“¿No hay palabras? ¿No golpes? ¿No patadas? ¡Tu más grande enemigo está sentado a tu lado y en el monitor puedo ver como tu corazón está a punto de reventar! JAJAJAJAJA”_

Murdock se levantó del suelo, su cabeza seguía en alto y presionaba sus puños con todas sus fuerzas sin importarle que sus uñas se clavaran en la carne de sus palmas hasta abrirlas. No importaba, lo necesitaba. Era gracioso: A veces el odio se movía más rápido que el amor, si no ¿de qué otra forma podría explicarse que los dientes de Matilda se apretaran en la vida real y dos de sus dedos se contrajeran? Todo esto en frente de un rey de la corrupción demasiado hundido en su estúpido discurso como para darse cuenta de ello.

_“Podría matarte aquí, Murdock, asesinarte en tu cama mientras duermes profundo y ninguna consecuencia vendría a mí”_

Murdock abrió sus ojos justo en el momento en que el gran hombre se inclinaba en su dirección y la puerta del cuarto era abierta con brusquedad.

—¿Una de mis balas rebotando en tu cráneo no te parece una consecuencia, Fisk? —Esa voz, esa figura, ese olor a muerte y pólvora, ese tono irritante que invitaba a dar inicio a una pelea sucia y llena de triquiñuelas. Era Francine, la real: Su Francine. Fisk retrocedió y abandonó su asiento a la vez que una sonrisa se atravesaba en la expresión de Matilda, era lindo regresar al mundo real. —Aléjate de la abogada.

—Castigadora, tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

—Estoy aquí para notificarte que el horario de visitas se acabó, vete a la mierda de aquí.

El hombre no le prestó atención, solo les hundió a ambos en una pelea de miradas. Ojalá Matilda pudiera unírseles, pero era más madura… y ciega. Pero ninguno de los dos parecía notarlo, por lo que la voz de Murdock tuvo que abrirse paso a través del denso ambiente.

**Estoy molesta.**

—Vamos, Fisk. Hazlo. —ella fue lo más clara que pudo, tanto así que intentó mover sus irises en dirección al Kingpin para que apreciara la decisión de sus ojos muertos. Ambos latidos se dispararon en distintas emociones: Miedo y alivio, ambos eran sentimientos bastante ajenos a sus portadores. Pero Matilda no se detuvo ahí, ella se presionó lo suficiente como para erguirse y sufrir en silencio el disparo de dolor agudo que la atravesó —¡Hazlo o lárgate de mi habitación!

Wilson quedó pasmado y, tras cortos segundos, se dispuso a retirarse con una simple oración, la batalla que no había iniciado había finalizado —Mejórate pronto. —y apenas Francine escuchó la puerta ser azotada guardó sus armas y se acercó a Roja quien se derrumbó en sus brazos a la primera oportunidad.

—¿Estás bien, Roja?

—Estoy rota, estoy destrozada, estoy arruinada y peor que eso, tengo miedo. — Matilda se aferró a quien amaba y aun no perdía, concentrándose en los pasos y el pulso de su enemigo que rápidamente iba volviéndose el más fuerte de todo el hospital para distraerse de la punzada que la estaba sofocando —Tanto miedo.

**Pero no soy la única y eso es algo.**


	5. Rojo

—¿Sabes que odio de este trabajo? —Frank miraba directamente al alcalde, quien también era el jefe al que debía proteger, pero no tenía intención de responder a la apremiante pregunta. Estaba tenso, el momento era horrible y había que admitirlo, no se puede andar de rosas por la vida y responder ante todo cuestionamiento con una sonrisa cuando aquel hombre ciego y poderoso se encontraba delante de él con la cabeza de su compañero debajo de su carísimo calzado y una pistola de nueve milímetros en una mano. —Los traidores, Frank.

La sangre salía despedida del cadáver por cuatro agujeros cuyas balas que los crearon se encontraban perforando la pared del salon, sangre en las paredes y los muebles, sangre en la ropa del pelirrojo ricachón. Todo estaba rojo y era gracias a la sangre de un hombre con el que había trabajado en cubierto durante años. Castle se preguntaba por qué estando tan cerca de la victoria policial no quería llegar al final. El olor era inmundo, pero estaba acostumbrado.

—Arrodillate. —Frank obedeció, ambas rodillas al piso y las manos sobre sus muslos ¿Cómo un hombre ciego puede usar un arma? Graciosa respuesta, pero aquel magnate del bajo mundo no estaba del todo acabado. Frank logró tener acceso a su registro médico, el pelirrojo era prácticamente un murciélago. Estando al lado de Murdock el Bruce Wayne de los cómics perdía el derecho a llamarse Batman. Y eso solo podía volver mucho peores las cosas, un movimiento brusco y aquel sujeto claramente inestable le convertiría en un colador —Anda, Frank, dime que no eres como él. Te reto.

—Señor Murdock, me conoce... — **¡Bang!** Frank no sintió dolor, pero hubo una abertura en una de las mangas de su saco que dejaba ver su camisa que lo alertó. Las cosas se estaban poniendo divertidas tan rápido que Castle no tenía tiempo de pensar cómo sobrevivir. Los ojos de Logan le juzgaban desde la muerte, Frank sentía que el cadáver estaba leyendo sus pensamientos: sus fantasías. Todo mientras la sangre de su amigo manchaba su pantalón —Estoy para servirle…

**¡Bang!** El otro brazo, adiós a su único traje decente. Murdock pateó una última vez la cabeza del muerto y caminó por encima del gran charco de sangre para acercarse a su subordinado

—Puedo oír dentro de ti, mentiroso. —El cañón del arma fue posicionado a centímetros de su frente, el olor a pólvora era casi tan fuerte como el de la sangre —Siempre he podido leerte, aguardé durante años. Jugué con cada movimiento y cuando me aburrí te di mil ventajas para ser el hombre que más cerca haya estado de tumbarme de mi pedestal… pero tú mismo saboteaste cada oportunidad y acercamiento. Dime, ¿acaso eres retrasado o solo eres el peor policia que jamás haya existido? Tengo curiosidad.

Frank tragó grueso, durante esos años había tenido que traicionar en todo lo que creía por un fin indigno, todo por acercarse al Kingpin cuya cabeza cada hombre de la fuerza anhelaba y cuando el momento de la verdad se acercó solo pudo retroceder, y retroceder, otra vez, otra vez y así por todo el tablero. No habían más fichas que Matthew Murdock y Frank Castle, sólo un rey sociópata y una reina indecisa que en vez de hacer un Jaque Mate solo divagaba ¿Por qué? La victoria estuvo en sus manos y la tiró por el drenaje.

—¡Dímelo, Frank, no me hagas esperar más!—El pelirrojo le tomó por el cabello y cambió la dirección del cañón por debajo de la mandíbula de Castle. Fin del juego.

—Yo soy capaz de dar mi vida por usted.

Silencio, la fuerza con la que Murdock le sostenía seguía siendo la misma, pero en su rostro podía apreciarse el claro disgusto ante la verdad que acababa de escuchar. Entonces el cañón bajó y le disparó en la pierna, Frank gritó y cayó en el suelo sucio por el dolor.

—¿Sigues siendo capaz, Frank?

Frank apretó los dientes mientras trataba de tapar la herida con ambas manos y asintió. Entonces Murdock volvió a disparar justo al lado de su oreja y el sonido de ese lado del mundo desapareció junto a sus pensamientos.

—Frank… Siendo… Capaz…?

—¡Sí, hijo de puta! 

Matt sonrió tomándolo por el cuello y tirándolo en uno de sus carísimos muebles, justo el que estaba delante de una pared blanca que le gustaba mucho, entonces tomó asiento junto a él y se quedó mirándola por mucho tiempo. Un tiempo que a Frank (quien seguía desangrándose) le parecía infinito y cada vez más oscuro.

—Felicidades, Castle, has sido promovido a mi asistente personal y mi primera orden es que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre esa operación. Esa es la única forma de que un mentiroso como tú se gane mi confianza —Matt buscó la pierna de Frank y lo que primero empezó como un caricia inocente terminó con él insertando su dedo dentro del orificio donde aún permanecía la bala. El guardaespaldas gritó tanto que la oscuridad de la inconsciencia empezó a absorberlo —Aunque claro, será después de que te recuperes de esto. Buenas noches, Frank.

Pese a que la frente de Castle estaba sudorienta y manchada por la sangre ajena Matt se inclinó sobre él y le dio un corto beso para posteriormente relamerse los labios.

_ “Buenas noches, jefe” _


	6. Heart

Era hora de patrullar, Daredevil había guardado a Matt Murdock en el closet donde las identidades secretas debían estar; justo al lado de su decena de palos para ciegos. Sin embargo, las cosas no iban bien, se suponía que Matt Murdock, un Beta que a la tierna edad de diez años se vio involucrado en un accidente radioactivo que lo volvió invidente y cambió su jerarquía a la de Alfa. Pero ya habían pasado muchos años desde aquellos días y ahora solo era otro vigilante tratando de separar su vida normal de la heroica, lo cual se estaba volviendo bastante difícil si es que podía dar su humilde opinión. Daredevil detuvo su andar por los edificios, sus sentidos por fin estaban captando lo que tanto buscaba: Eran latidos, latidos de alguien que conocía lo suficiente como para poder encontrarlo en medio de una ciudad cuyo significado del sueño le era desconocido. El Alfa se escondió en una azotea no muy lejana de la posición donde aquella persona espiaba a su aparente objetivo. 

—Nunca puedes elegir el camino fácil ¿Verdad? —se regañó a sí mismo mientras rememoraba los meses previos a su actualidad, tratando de recordar el movimiento exacto que lo arrojó a ese destino tan problemático que estremecía cada fibra de su ser por sentimientos tan confusos de los que antes no se preocupaba. Lo pasado, pasado se queda, él lo sabía muy bien aunque tampoco es que le interesara.

Era noviembre y su bufete acababa de ganar un caso importante en contra de una clínica por mala praxis, los afectados tendrían una cuantiosa suma de retribución y ellos estaban un escalón más cerca de ser la firma de abogados más importante en el estado. Sí había un momento y lugar para celebrar era ese ¿No? Ahí lo había encontrado. Sin quererlo había tomado un descanso en la barra y la persona que vino a sentarse al lado suyo captó la total atención de sus sentidos en un santiamén, después de eso todo se volvió un poco confuso. Una conversación sin sentido comenzó, los tragos siguieron uniendoseles (todos por su parte según indicó la cuenta en su bolsillo al día siguiente) y lo que comenzó como un intercambio de información entre desconocidos, siguió con rosas y anécdotas disparatadas e inconexas donde el encanto de Matt Murdock no desaprovechó ni la más mínima oportunidad para aparecerse. ¿Qué fue lo siguiente? ¡Ah, sí! Sexo en su departamento. Fue bueno, Matt no recordaba mucho, pero debió serlo como para que tuviera que reemplazar la cama rota y las sábanas rasgadas; sin duda alguna podría decirse que en esa alocada noche no todo había sido perdida y costos que normalmente no se permitía, ya que en su mesita de noche pudo encontrar un papel con un número de teléfono marcado a tanta presión que para Matthew fue fácil leerlo. El abogado recordó sonreír y llevar el papel a sus labios, se le había impregnado la fragancia de aquel Omega que se dio a la fuga antes de que llegara el alba. Daredevil sonrió por la dulce nostalgia de aquellos días que percibía lleno de ignorancia en los que prepararse para sus siguientes casos y conseguir una cita con el hombre del bar le parecía lo más importante. Su objetivo pareció moverse para ajustar la mira de su francotirador, luego volvió a su quietud sin notar en lo más mínimo a quien le espiaba desde las sombras. El justiciero se relajó y dejó a su mente divagar otra vez. 

Habían tenido esa cita, claro que sí y a esa cita le habían seguido otras citas que siempre terminaban como esa vez en la que se conocieron, Matthew Murdock en verdad que había caído por ese hombre. Aún a día de hoy no lograba captar el por qué de ello, pero así eran las cosas y así de desarreglada había quedado su vida. Y la verdad es que no podía echarle la culpa al Omega enteramente, fue Matt quien ignoró la parte de sí mismo que era una prueba del bolígrafo humana, él ignoró a dónde se iba el hombre después de pasar la noche con él y él fue quien tras finalmente aceptar los hechos no fue capaz de controlarse a sí mismo. El gran problema se había desatado unas semanas atrás cuando había salido a patrullar, por primera vez pudo sentir a través del mapa que su sentido del tacto trazaba a su alrededor a un conocido hombre armado con una escopeta de corto rango que hizo explotar el cráneo de un mercenario que buscaba desviar la mira del cañón antes de que las balas le atravesaran: Demasiado lento. Daredevil se quedó hecho un piedra desde su posición, era la primera vez que se encontraba tan cerca de quien se había ganado el nombre de Castigador en las calles, el Matt detrás de la máscara quiso hincarse sobre el suelo y vomitar todo el contenido de su estómago, se sentía mareado y la cabeza le daba vueltas sin cesar. El Omega con el que había estado saliendo desde hacía tiempo no se detuvo en ningún momento, por lo que a su paso solo se pudieron escuchar gritos, súplicas, plañidos y disparos constantes. Al final, su Omega fue el único que sobrevivió a aquella masacre llevada a cabo por sus propias manos.

Ante aquello Matthew Murdock salió del closet derrotado y sintiéndose tan bajo como nunca antes se había permitido sentirse, la enfermedad de su mente afectó a su salud física y ésta a sus feromonas; en lo único que podía pensar era en el Omega y en qué era lo que podía hacer para detenerlo. A los dos días el Castigador tocó a su puerta y el resto terminó siendo historia, Matt lo había marcado ante la bruma de sus pensamientos, sus principios en conflicto y su naturaleza Alfa. Después de esa noche Matt Murdock despertó solo una vez más, con su cuerpo tan pesado como el plomo y con su departamento destruido; no había visto a su Omega o al Castigador desde esa noche de hace un mes, pero las cosas siempre tienden a cambiar en el momento menos indicado ¿no es así?

—Castigador —Daredevil finalmente abandonó su posición y le plantó cara a su Omega, no era el momento de perder por lo que posiblemente perdería en esta noche. No podía permitir que la ciudad se convirtiera en un campo de tiro, no era justo para nadie. —Has llegado demasiado lejos.

—Vete de aquí, mallitas, estoy ocupado. —Aún estaba lejos de él, una gran parte de él no quería avanzar y que le reconociera. Pero así eran las cosas, a Daredevil no debía importarle nada más que la seguridad de las personas y que la ley lograra su cometido, pero Matt no podía dejar de protestar: No quería volver a estar solo. El justiciero arrastró los pies hasta quedar a dos metros del Omega.

—Frank, es suficiente. —el hombre dejó lo que estaba haciendo y bajó la francotiradora para poder enfrentar al diablo de la cocina del infierno. Ambos estaban cara a cara, Matt con sus bastones en mano y Frank Castle con la mano puesta en la pistola de su cinturón, solo bastó de un movimiento de dedo para quitarle el seguro.

—¿Nos conocemos, Rojo?

—No volviste a llamarme después de mi celo. —El Alfa pensó que Frank podría reaccionar mal a la verdad, no obstante, el Omega resultó darle una respuesta peor que mala. El Castigador levantó su revólver en un movimiento rápido y (sin dudarlo) disparó a su entrecejo, Matthew lo esquivó bastante bien si podía decirlo, no era el primer intento de asesinato que sufría y algo le decía que estaba lejos de ser el ultimo. —Tenemos que hablarlo.

—¿Tenemos? Yo creo que no, Rojo. —Más disparos, Daredevil no dejó de esquivarlos. En algún momento se le acabarían las balas y eso sería todo. —¡Lárgate!

—¡No, tenemos que hablar de esto! —el momento llegó, el justiciero saltó sobre el Castigador y se enfrentaron en una brutal pelea, debía darle crédito; Frank le aguantaba sus golpes y técnicas como muy pocos supieron hacerlo, terminando en encestar golpes fuertes con el arma vacía tantas directamente a su rostro. —¡Mierda...!  **¡YA BASTA!**

Ante el bramido del Alfa el Omega no pudo mover libremente su cuerpo, este mismo estaba demasiado tenso como para manipularlo como quería; era como tener medidores de presión arterial sujetando el nacimiento de cada extremidad y Frank no encontraba la forma de romper las correas. Aun cuando tenía una condición física tan excepcional como la de cualquier Alfa, las feromonas lo ponían en una clara desventaja. Matt al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho acudió a él de inmediato suprimiendo su liberación de feromonas. 

—Lo lamento tanto, Frank ¿Te encuentras bien? —Matt sujetó a Frank logrando que no cayera de cabeza ante la pérdida de su movilidad, sujetando su cuello recubierto por el suéter de cuello de tortuga que usaba el Castigador. La curiosidad le embargó haciendo que el pelirrojo removiera la tela sobre la nuca del Castigador solo para descubrir su marca, la que le había hecho al Omega hacía un mes, atravesada por una línea cauterizadora; Matthew sintió que el piso debajo de sus pies se movió y sus feromonas volvieron a liberarse sin que pudiese tomar control de ellas —Tú eliminaste mi marca.

—¡Esa no es tu marca, idiota! —el cuerpo de Frank empezó a temblar y su voz estaba forzada, las feromonas de Matt lo estaban sofocando más de lo que deberían; incluso más de lo que las feromonas de un alfa normal podrían. Con una mano débil logró rasgar la ropa para dejarle sentir al Alfa una marca relativamente nueva en comparación a la otra que se hallaba sobre su clavícula derecha: Esa sí era la marca de Murdock. —Libérame.

Matt contornó su propia huella en la carne de Castle, aun estaban unidos y eso le conmovía enormemente, aunque eso no significaba que desistiría de alejar al Castigador de la escena lo más pronto posible. Las autoridades eran capaces y podían encargarse. El justiciero se permitió sentir el corazón de su pareja y disfrutar de sus latidos y su calor pese a que Frank intentó alejarse aún con su debilidad motriz.

—No, Frank. Nos vamos.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó su Omega intentando golpearle aun con su desventaja sin lograr ni el más mínimo resultado además de con un profundo beso al que no pudo negarse. Se extrañaban, la distancia había sido difícil para ambas partes. La mano del diablo bajó hasta su vientre.

—No estás en condiciones, corazón. 


	7. Free Topic

Frank se sintió confundido, aun cuando ya había pasado dos años desde que su vida había dado otro giro una parte de él seguía dormida y sin percibir los golpes de realidad. El marine volteó a mirar a la persona con la que se despertaba desde hacía unos dos meses en los que se había movido a un apartamento acomodado con una renta mucho más accesible que la que pagaban por separado en sus hogares anteriores. Matt Murdock, un recién graduado abogado con mucha suerte y un encanto tan difícil de ignorar como sus ganchos ¿Cómo es que sus vidas se han cruzado la una con la otra? ¿Cómo era que había llegado hasta el punto de saber cómo es que le gustaba su café al otro? Bueno, es una historia relativamente corta si Frank la explicaba con sus palabras.

De seguro Matthew podría contarla con un carisma jugoso y unas dulces palabras que harían a cualquier miembro de un juzgado correrse, pero por ahora las reflexiones del protagonista principal pertenecieron a Frank Castle, un soldado que se enlistó poco después de su graduación en los marines ya día de hoy seguía dentro desempeñándose en mecánica aeronáutica, tras eso todos se vuelven un poco demasiado ariscos para el gusto de cualquiera y, aun así, Matthew y él se encontró la manera de mantenerse unidos por bastante tiempo; más de lo que alguno de los dos duró con otra persona, al parecer solo ellos sabían como tolerarse. Aunque siendo sinceros, ¿cómo no amar a un hombre como Matthew? Frank hacía todo con Murdock; Despertaba con él, admiraba sus facciones delicadas y su pelirrojo cabello que aun alborotado lo hacía lucir condenadamente caliente,

Todo desde ahí se volvía condenadamente lento; trabajar duro, comprobar el progreso, volver a hacerlo desde cero en algunos casos, descanso para comer y así hasta que daban las cinco y faltaba media hora para oscurecer. Otra media hora de regreso a la ciudad y Frank casi siempre recibió un mensaje de voz de Matt para que comprara los víveres por él, siempre se quedaba tiempo extra con Foggy y este le traía a casa a las once. Frank lo sabía, entre semana no tenían casi nada de tiempo para compartir ¿Qué asalariado lo tenía? De igual forma no le preocupaba, Frank solía distraerse con su tiempo libre. Ya saben, regresar a casa, guardar todo, limpiar y salir a caminar _¿A donde, Frank?_ No lo sabía, nunca lo sabía, él solo caminaba hasta que se decía así mismo: Aquí es, por lo general Castle terminaba en un parque de atracciones. No era raro solo ... no tenía explicación. Pero a veces, en algunas ocasiones, sintió que algo (alguien) lo seguía incansablemente; eso tampoco tenía una explicación, no era como si escuchase los pasos o una respiración errática dirigiéndose hacia él que antecede a un asalto ¡No! Esto era algo más peculiar, era como ser perseguido por una sombra y Frank ante la presión terminó adentrándose a una parte de la ciudad que desconocía.

—¡Maldito! —Algo rozó su cabeza, algo cortante que dolió como una perra e hizo que en un acto reflejo Frank tocase su oreja; la sangre no tardó nada en manchar su camisa. El marine comenzó a correr por las calles que desconocía, mirando por primera vez a los cielos para conectar una mirada fugaz con una mujer ninja vestida de rojo con un arma a la mano. Frank aceleró el ritmo todo lo que pudo, pero no lograba perder a la lunática asesina, ni siquiera lograba reconocer ese abundante cabello rulo que danzaba con el viento con cada paso que daba por encima de los edificios, lo único de lo que Castle podía estar claro era que aquella furiosa mujer logró arrinconarlo. —¡Todo es tu culpa!

Una daga perforó su hombro, Frank gritó con fuerza un pedido de auxilio a quien nadie acudió, ese barrio enserio parecía de mala muerte ... su muerte, al parecer. Las rodillas del soldado conectan con el piso y el contacto visual con su futura asesina regresó No te conozco.

—No lo necesitas —la mujer de extrema belleza y clara letalidad le apuntó con el arma que portaba un silenciador en su punta, un minuto más y sería todo: Frank moriría y esa desconocida ni siquiera podía darle un discurso malévolo que los villanos narcisistas solían para recalcar los malvados e inteligentes que creían ser. —Tú sales del camino y será todo mío. El puño nos necesita juntos, tú solo le estorbas. En un tiempo se olvidará de ti, pronto se dará cuenta de lo que verdaderamente importa.

-¿Qué? -¡Genial! Moriría a manos de una loca psicótica que seguramente le había confundido con alguien más, que mierda de muerte: Enserio ¿no había alguien más para ayudar a montar su circo?

—¡Elektra, no lo hagas! —La loca y él observaron al extraño que parecía unirse a la escena, era un justiciero que Frank recordaba haber visto en las noticias ¿Cómo era su nombre? Castle no podía recordarlo ... ¿Diablo ...? ¿Atrevido ...? No, que mal: su mente no estaba en el nombre del hombre en mallitas que se disponía a salvarle, pero lo malo de la realidad (que distaba mucho de los cómics genéricos de héroes) era que el tiempo nunca estaba del lado del bien o del mal: Solo era un salto de fe y en esta ocasión todo estaba a favor de la asesina de sonrisa cínica que apretó el gatillo.

—Seremos reyes de un mundo lleno de luz. —Todo se volvió negro y sin sentido, Frank no tuvo la oportunidad de sentir los escalofríos finales que la sonrisa de esa mujer le causó, tampoco pudo recordar el nombre de ese héroe que, pese a fracasar, lo intentó y ahí venía la peor parte : Frank no pudo llegar a casa con Matthew, no pudo disfrutar su última cena junto a la persona que amaba y tampoco pudo sentir su calor una ultima vez. El alma de Castle, la que ahora navegaba en una nada eterna, quiso lamentarse por ello aunque estaba seguro de que su amado superaría su muerte porque también estaba seguro de que sería muy doloroso para un monaguillo como su Matthew. Eso hacía doler el corazón de Frank, no quería que Murdock pasara malos tragos porque él no pudo correr más rápido de esa ninja psicotica. Ahh, Matthew: Era apuesto como el demonio, le gustaba el orden en exceso, tenía un sentido de la justicia que le hacía parecer demasiado recto, pero tan bien muy adorable, sus ronquidos eran como un susurro del viento, su cabello era largo y suave entre las manos de Castle, su cuerpo estaba bien construido y soportaba bien los golpes, sabía encontrar las caras de sus contrincantes aún siendo invidente, era más alto que él y siempre buscaba recargar su cabeza en su hombro, tenía una lengua puntiaguda y su carácter era de un doble filo extremadamente tentador, Frank había caído por él tras los primeros diez minutos de conversación, no obstante, tardó como medio año en percatarse de ello ¿Frank podría decir con seguridad qué era lo que más amaba del pelirrojo? Sin duda era cuando el abogado llegaba a casa y acunaba el rostro del marine entre sus palmas para juntar sus frentes y susurrarle: tenía un sentido de la justicia que hacía parecer demasiado recto, pero tan bien muy adorable, sus ronquidos eran como un susurro del viento, su cabello era largo y suave entre las manos de Castle, su cuerpo estaba bien construido y soportaba bien los golpes, sabía encontrar las caras de sus contrincantes aún siendo invidente, era más alto que él y siempre buscaba recargar su cabeza en su hombro, tenía una lengua puntiaguda y su carácter era de un doble filo extremadamente tentador, Frank había caído por él tras los primeros diez minutos de conversación, no obstante, tardó como medio año en percatarse de ello ¿Frank podría decir con seguridad qué era lo que más amaba del pelirrojo? Sin duda era cuando el abogado llegaba a casa y acunaba el rostro del marine entre sus palmas para juntar sus frentes y susurrarle: tenía un sentido de la justicia que hacía parecer demasiado recto, pero tan bien muy adorable, sus ronquidos eran como un susurro del viento, su cabello era largo y suave entre las manos de Castle, su cuerpo estaba bien construido y soportaba bien los golpes, sabía encontrar las caras de sus contrincantes aún siendo invidente, era más alto que él y siempre buscaba recargar su cabeza en su hombro, tenía una lengua puntiaguda y su carácter era de un doble filo extremadamente tentador, Frank había caído por él tras los primeros diez minutos de conversación, no obstante, tardó como medio año en percatarse de ello ¿Frank podría decir con seguridad qué era lo que más amaba del pelirrojo? Sin duda era cuando el abogado llegaba a casa y acunaba el rostro del marine entre sus palmas para juntar sus frentes y susurrarle: sus ronquidos eran como un susurro del viento, su cabello era largo y suave entre las manos de Castle, su cuerpo estaba bien construido y soportaba bien los golpes, sabía encontrar las caras de sus contrincantes aún siendo invidente, era más alto que él y siempre buscaba recargar su cabeza en su hombro, tenía una lengua puntiaguda y su carácter era de un doble filo extremadamente tentador, Frank había caído por él tras los primeros diez minutos de conversación, no obstante, tardó como medio año en percatarse de ello ¿Frank podría decir con seguridad qué era lo que más amaba del pelirrojo? Sin duda era cuando el abogado llegaba a casa y acunaba el rostro del marine entre sus palmas para juntar sus frentes y susurrarle: sus ronquidos eran como un susurro del viento, su cabello era largo y suave entre las manos de Castle, su cuerpo estaba bien construido y soportaba bien los golpes, sabía encontrar las caras de sus contrincantes aún siendo invidente, era más alto que él y siempre buscaba recargar su cabeza en su hombro, tenía una lengua puntiaguda y su carácter era de un doble filo extremadamente tentador, Frank había caído por él tras los primeros diez minutos de conversación, no obstante, tardó como medio año en percatarse de ello ¿Frank podría decir con seguridad qué era lo que más amaba del pelirrojo? Sin duda era cuando el abogado llegaba a casa y acunaba el rostro del marine entre sus palmas para juntar sus frentes y susurrarle: su cuerpo estaba bien construido y soportaba bien los golpes, sabía encontrar las caras de sus contrincantes aún siendo invidente, era más alto que él y siempre buscaba recargar su cabeza en su hombro, tenía una lengua puntiaguda y su carácter era de un doble filo extremadamente tentador, Frank había caído por él tras los primeros diez minutos de conversación, no obstante, tardó como medio año en percatarse de ello ¿Frank podría decir con seguridad qué era lo que más amaba del pelirrojo? Sin duda era cuando el abogado llegaba a casa y acunaba el rostro del marine entre sus palmas para juntar sus frentes y susurrarle: su cuerpo estaba bien construido y soportaba bien los golpes, sabía encontrar las caras de sus contrincantes aún siendo invidente, era más alto que él y siempre buscaba recargar su cabeza en su hombro, tenía una lengua puntiaguda y su carácter era de un doble filo extremadamente tentador, Frank había caído por él tras los primeros diez minutos de conversación, no obstante, tardó como medio año en percatarse de ello ¿Frank podría decir con seguridad qué era lo que más amaba del pelirrojo? Sin duda era cuando el abogado llegaba a casa y acunaba el rostro del marine entre sus palmas para juntar sus frentes y susurrarle: tenía una lengua puntiaguda y su carácter era de un doble filo extremadamente tentador, Frank había caído por él tras los primeros diez minutos de conversación, no obstante, tardó como medio año en percatarse de ello ¿Frank podría decir con seguridad qué era lo que más amaba del pelirrojo? Sin duda era cuando el abogado llegaba a casa y acunaba el rostro del marine entre sus palmas para juntar sus frentes y susurrarle: tenía una lengua puntiaguda y su carácter era de un doble filo extremadamente tentador, Frank había caído por él tras los primeros diez minutos de conversación, no obstante, tardó como medio año en percatarse de ello ¿Frank podría decir con seguridad qué era lo que más amaba del pelirrojo? Sin duda era cuando el abogado llegaba a casa y acunaba el rostro del marine entre sus palmas para juntar sus frentes y susurrarle: _"Ya llegué"._

\- _Ya llegué ..._ —Frank se sintió confundido, estaba muerto ¿por qué oía a Matt llorar si estaba del otro lado? La muerte no solo era fría, sino que también muy rara - _Ya llegué ..._

Todo se volvió denso y silencioso mientras Castle navegaba en los recuerdos de su propia existencia terminada mientras palabras que nunca escuchó de vez en cuando se filtraban en sus oídos etéreos. entonces, un momento después de que la noción del tiempo pareciera deshacerse enfrente de sus ojos, Frank abrió los ojos una vez más. Las cosas no tardaron en distinguirse de la muerte, todo blanco, flores recién cambiadas a su derecha y un hombre trajeado durmiendo con un libro sobre su regazo; Frank sonrió primeramente al ver a Matthew, luego su sonrisa se desvaneció ... Matthew no podía leer nada.

—¿Quién eres? —La pregunta fue difícil, cada palabra fue como una navaja rasgando desde el interior de su tráquea, pero el esfuerzo rindió frutos ya que aquel hombre copia despertó de inmediato de su ligero sueño y se acercó a él con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos marrones .

—¡Oh cielos, estás despierto! —Exclamó el falso Matt llevando sus manos a su cabello corto y acomodado hacia un lado por la sorpresa. Luego algo hizo clic dentro de su cráneo tan fuerte que Castle pensó escucharlo, pero no. Las cabezas de los humanos no hacen clic, él solo ... Frank solo estaba muy cansado —¡Oh mierda, estás despierto!

Frank miró al hombre comenzar a ir y venir de un lado a otro.

—¡Matthew va a matarme cuando él ...!

—Matt ... —otra navaja y la sensación de una pasta asquerosa en su paladar, pero la viva imagen de su amado le volteó a ver con la expresión más afligida que era completamente ajena al rostro siempre sereno y bajo control que a Matt le gustaba mostrar en sus momentos más difíciles. —¿Dónde ...?

—Por favor no hables más, Frank, escucha atentamente a lo que te voy a decir —el hombre de traje volvió a su lado, no había seriedad en su rostro, tampoco había burla. Era una profunda pena que a Frank no le gustaba ver en el rostro de Matthew, aun si se trataba del falso Matthew. —Me llamo Mike Murdock y soy el hermano gemelo del que toda persona (sobre todo Matthew) se avergonzaría de presentar a cualquier persona sobre la faz de la tierra. Has estado en coma durante cuatro años y hace dos años hubo un ... Hubo un cambio en el mundo: Un cambio malo.

Frank respiró hondo ¿Dónde estaba su Matt? ¡¿Por qué no era él quien le decía las malas noticias?!

—Fue un chasquido que borró a la mitad de la población, cuñado —las comisuras de los labios de Mike temblaron, pero para Frank no era más fácil. Mientras todas esas cosas pasaban él se las había perdido estando en esa jodida cama blanca con esas flores a su lado, su vida le había pasado por encima sin que lo notara. —Matt fue parte de esa mitad y ahora él ya no está con nosotros.

Frank solo pudo fruncir su ceño, aun cuando trataba de tomar la información y procesarla, esta tan solo revoloteaba a su alrededor junto a los últimos sucesos que recordaba de su vida. Esa mujer ... si aún estaba viva lo pagaría muy caro.

—Quiero que sepas que él nunca se rindió contigo, pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo en esta habitación junto a ti y cuando él se fue ... —Mike se dejó caer en su silla y recogió el libro de derecho que accidentalmente había dejado caer al piso —yo solo traté que la gente de la ciudad que mi hermano amó no se quedaran sin un Murdock para protegerlos, eso te incluye a ti ya que esa Elektra no se fue con el chasquido. Así que ahora estoy reemplazando a mi hermano con ayuda de su socio Foggy Nelson.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, ese tipo delante de él ... Era un genuino Doppelgänger de su Matthew, pero el manejo de las facciones en verdad era malo. Entonces Castle representa el techo y suspiró quedándose en esa posición por unos momentos.

—Llama ... —Mike lo miró curioso.

—¿A quién?

—Enferme ...

—¡Ah sí, lo siento mucho! —Volvió a exclamar el gemelo que aún quedaba vivo tomando un control con un botón rojo al lado de su cama para llamar a un miembro del cuerpo médico. Ante eso Castle se hizo la pregunta del millón ¿Cuánto más le escondió Matthew Murdock en vida? Él realmente odiaba desquitarse, pero algo le decía que el pobre Mike terminaría pagando los platos rotos. —Ya viene en camino, cuñado.


End file.
